


To sleep, perchance

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Neverland behind has its own consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	To sleep, perchance

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognizable characters and I make no money off this fic.

Wendy hadn't wanted to leave Neverland. Not really. She said she did because she was the eldest and she had to be the responsible one. 

Wendy had demanded Peter take them home and he had looked at her strangely but he had eventually done as she asked. 

Afterwards, she can never be sure but Wendy thinks her dreams have become somehow less. As she gets older they fade like paintings left too long in the sunlight until they are little more then dusky shadows in her mind. 

All except one. 

In that dream she lies unmoving on a flat rock as Peter takes a knife to the skin between her now matronly breasts. Slits Wendy open like a ripe peach and pulls something she cannot see clearly from her chest. It shimmers indistinctly in the moonlight before he eats it, still steaming from the heat of her body. In the dream she knows this is the price for leaving Neverland alive. 

The dream doesn't come often but when it does she always wakes to a sore back and a hollowness in her chest.


End file.
